The present invention is directed to a goal for use in the game of soccer, which goal is designed to be portable for use at different locations and at different times.
The game of soccer is experiencing an awakening in this country and is played by youngsters to an ever greater degree. In some localities, soccer is replacing baseball as the chosen sport to be played.
However, since soccer is a relatively recent sport to this country, there is a lack of official-sized playing fields and the necessary goal needed to play the game. However, since soccer is a simple sport requiring little equipment, other than a playing field, a ball, and a goal, it is possible to convert many areas such as football fields, baseball fields, back yards, playground areas, etc., to a soccer-type field by employing thereon a soccer goal. It is often the case that such goals are makeshift ones, sometimes using only a couple of barriers to define therebetween the goal.